Days of Chaos
by DancingStar01
Summary: Lindsay Donner must look after her twin sister s dog, because she goes on vacation.  When the pet makes her life difficult, she turns for help to a internet community of dog friends.  But one special person from the real world also helps her.


Title: Days of Chaos  
Author: Dancing Star  
Pairing: Doyle / Donner of PSI Factor  
Rating: NC 16  
Comments: I had this idea when I saw in "E-mail for you" with Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan the dog running through the picture. By the way you can read my story, too, on .de/Sonstiges if you can speak German :-)  
Summary: Lindsay Donner must look after the dog of her twin sister, because she goes on vacation. When the pet makes her life difficult, she turns for help to a community of dog friends on the World Wide Web. But one special person from the real world also helped her ...

**Days of Chaos**

On Wednesday evening the doorbell rang at Lindsay's apartment. "It's all right! I'm coming! ", She cried a little bit annoyed, but the anger was gone, when she opened the door and saw the visit.  
"Hi!", said Linda Donner to her sister and smiled.  
"Hello! Come in!"  
Linda entered Lindsays apartment. As always, Jimbo was with Linda. Jimbo was a six-year old, large mastiff. He was Linda's dog and pet. "Have I already told you that I'm going to the Caribbean?", Linda asked, "I won a trip there."  
"Sounds great!", said Lindsay to her while she made tea for her sister. Linda went so rare in the holidays. She works as an insurance clerk in an office in the city and in contrast to her sister she had not seen much of the world. Through her work at the OSIR Lindsay had already been in different places.  
They talked about various things, but suddenly Linda said: "By the way Jimbo's things are next to the door."  
"What? I do not understand ..."  
"Someone must take care for Jimbo, while I am going on holiday." She pressed her sister Jimbo's leash in the hand and the dog tried to follow his owner, his huge paws caused strange noises on the floor. Lindsay had trouble to keep the strong dog.  
"What if you would ask before!... Linda, I cannot take care for the dog!", Lindsay said. Her sister, however, was already standing on the stairs and waving goodbye.  
"Jimbo is a friendly dog! Have fun, you two!"

The next few days with Jimbo were terrible and Lindsay could not believe that he should really be such a good dog, as Linda always claimed. Instead, he ate Lindsays shoes, peed on the couch, drooling wherever he went up and drank from the toilet. She didn´t like Jimbo and she hated his vulgarity. She needed help. But who ask? Linda would stop her holiday right now when she heard that Jimbo was not well. She loved the pet idolatrous.  
So Lindsay sat at her computer and searched the internet for guides for dog training. She would start with that issue, because her sister had apparently missed, to teach Jimbo manners. The books she found were expensive and the delivery took a long time. Until the books were here, Jimbo would be at home again. She wondered who could help her more. Then she discovered a link to a website and she clicked on it. She landed on a page with a yellow background and orange-colored dog paw prints. The headline was:  
"Welcome to , You have the opportunity to register for free and interact with dog friends across America and Canada."  
Lindsay clicked "Register", came up with a pen name and filled out her profile. Her status was "dog mom". Because she found no status that indicated that she cared only for a dog, she chose the one who was closest to the needed. Two minutes later, she received the confirmation email and was able to click through all sorts of forums.  
The title of a topic was "Muzzle for my dog?". Yes, Jimbo needed a muzzle, but only if she left him alone in her apartment with her shoes. Another topic was "How does your dog look like?" and here, all users had posted a photo of their four-legged friend.  
Lindsay finally discovered the chat and she clicked "Join". In the chat another user told what his dog was doing today:

Active_Dog: Anyway, we were almost home, Leslie though she must pee on the other side of the road. Unfortunately I have not seen that a cyclist already lurked behind us, who then also hung in the leash.  
CANADIAN65: You should teach your dog how to walk properly on a leash...  
Active_Dog: I'd like to say it is too late...

Lindsay wanted to leave the chat, as she remembered that she could ask her question here.

Flower Dream: Did you actually have experience if a dog eats shoes?  
CDD: I would say that he or she is bored and tries to grab your attention.  
Flower Dream: You could be right. I have currently not much time for him. Thanks for the tip.  
CDD: What kind of a dog you have?  
Flower Dream: A Great Dane. It´s actually owned by my sister. I watch only for the dog while she is on vacation.  
CDD: Then I wish you good luck! Great Danes need plenty of exercise.

Lindsay guessed that. CDD told her nothing new. Maybe she should buy a treadmill and tie Jimbo on it when she was not at home. On the other hand... If the SPCA got wind, she would have trouble.  
She decided that Jimbo needed more action.

On the following Saturday Lindsay took Jimbo for a walk in the Park and the dog was carrying his ball in its mouth. He let it fall in front of Lindsay in the grass, as if to say that she should throw it. She threw the ball and hopped, that Jimbo would leave her alone now. She watched as the ball landed behind a hedge and the dog ran for his toy.  
Jimbo was therefore initially disappeared from her sight and that was good.  
Meanwhile, Jimbo had retrieved his ball and trotted up to a man who was reading a book in the shade of a tree. The dark brown dog let the ball fall in front of him and sat down.  
"Who are you?", Asked the man and held out his hand for the animal. On his leather collar was only a bone-trailer and the name Jimbo was engraved. So, no address ...  
The man decided to not take much care for the dog, but five minutes later he was still sitting in front of him and stared at him spellbound. "Well", the dark-haired man finally said, getting up, "we better look for your owner."

Now, Lindsay also noted that Jimbo was pretty long on the road. She began to look for him and called him. Linda would kill her if anything happened to Jimbo.  
She was relieved when the dog and Connor Doyle came to her on a gravel road. "Connor, Hello," she smiled, "Where did you find him?" She immediately put the leash on the dog.  
"I would rather say he found me ... I did not know that you have a dog."  
"I have no dog. He´s actually my sister´s dog. I care for him, while she is on vacation."  
"Your sister?"  
"Yes, Linda is my younger twin sister."  
"Identical or fraternal?"  
"She looks not a bit similar and is very different than me, so fraternal. Why you ask?"  
"Have I ever told you about my twin brother Cole?"  
She laughed. "Really? I didn´t know you are also a twin..."  
Actually, Connor had only planned to return the dog to its owner and then read on his book. Then he caught himself, as he and Lindsay walked together through the park. They talked about various things and Connor had never been so grateful that he had a younger twin brother.  
They reached the end of the park. Lindsay said goodbye to him. "Thank you for helping me to find Jimbo again."  
"You´re welcome. See you soon."  
"Yes, see you."

In her apartment, Lindsay sat behind her computer. She noted that she had received a message from CDD, who wanted to know how this day had been running with her dog. CDD was not online at the moment, so she wrote back briefly that they had spent a day in the park. She thanked for the question and read the comments of other users in the survey what they thought of new dog toilets. Half an hour later, she received a return email from CDD: "So I was right, your dog needs lots of exercise. Have you ever thought about dogs swimming?"  
She thanked for the tip and logged off.

The next morning, Lindsay was with the dog when she got breakfast. She sat stretched out on the terrace of the restaurant and read a gossip magazine, Jimbo was under the table and dozed. But suddenly he raised his head and looked interested to the front door. Then he jumped up and pressed ahead with his leash to the person who had entered the restaurant and asked for a cup of coffee to go.  
"Hey, Jimbo," Connor stroked the dog's head and Jimbo waved excitedly with his rod, "Is Lindsay here, too?" He asked him and as if the dog understood him, he pawed back to the table, which Lindsay sat at.  
"Good morning" he greeted her and she looked up from her magazine.  
"Hello, Connor," she smiled, "Do you want to share?"  
"I actually wanted to...", in thought Connor wanted his coffee to go to hell. He took a chair and sat down beside her. A waitress came and asked what he wanted. So Connor ordered extra breakfast.  
"You have found Jimbo again," she joked, looking at him, "What brings you here?"  
"Actually a cup of coffee. And you?"  
"Here's the best breakfast in town. And I have breakfast rather here than at home. Also, I've decided to spend the day with Jimbo. Maybe he will stop eating my shoes."  
"He eats your shoes?", Connor grinned amused and Lindsay had to tell him that he had removed her entire shoe wardrobe, as she recently left him alone in her apartment for four hours. She laughed and told ashamed that she had learned from the Internet that Jimbo did it because he felt lonely.  
They stayed for about an hour, then they finished breakfast and Lindsay asked him what he wanted to do next. He admitted he had no plans today: He was available for the rest of the day. "Lindsay, we should go to the park with Jimbo", he suggested.  
"Why?"  
"You said, he's bored and you want to go in with him."  
So they went on their way to the park and Connor threw the ball for Jimbo and the dog ran to fetch him. On the way to his ball Jimbo met a pug and barked at him. What the big dog had not expected was that the pug barked very cheeky, too. "I had suspected that," Lindsay said apologetically to Connor, rolled her eyes and walked with a leash in her hand to Jimbo.  
The owner of the pug took her favorite fright high and Lindsay apologized to the old woman. She put Jimbo on the leash. "He is a terrible dog," said Lindsay.  
"I don´t think so," Connor said with a quiet voice, "He has something good."  
"You would not say if he had peed on your couch."  
He took the leash from her hand and the touch electrified Lindsay. She had no time to think about it, because Connor went ahead with Jimbo. Lindsay did not believe what she saw: Jimbo saw the whole time as blazed up at Connor and pawed at good distance. Not even a female Border Collie impressed him. The dog also had manners!  
They spent a pleasant day together: Connor showed Lindsay, how she had to deal with Jimbo and how she could rein in his temper. In the afternoon they let Jimbo swim in the water and Lindsay told Connor this was a tip she had received from the Internet. In the evening he invited her for dinner and while they were sitting on the terrace of the restaurant, Jimbo slept exhausted below the table. Connor asked her what she would do in the coming free weeks. At the moment they had no prospect of a new case and Connor was very grateful. After all, he had worked in the past six months almost continuously.  
Lindsay told him she wants to use the time to work with Jimbo. Perhaps they would even be good friends.  
Connor took Lindsay home, as it was already dark. In front of the door of her apartment building they stopped. "Thank you for bringing me home," she said and smiled.  
"No reason... Um, you have plans for tomorrow? I mean, maybe we could have break….", Connor could not continue because Jimbo suddenly saw a cat, ran off and the leash wrapped around Connor and Lindsay. He held her in his arms and was only a few inches in front of her. Through the thin fabric of her dress, he could feel the warmth of her skin. He did not dare to break the eye contact. "I wanted to ask if you want to have breakfast with me tomorrow."  
She nodded without a word, kissed him and closed her eyes. Her heart beat somersaults when he returned the kiss fervently. She sighed as she threw her arms around his neck. It was almost as if she would have to convince him through this kiss not to leave her alone that night.  
But he broke the kiss. "Good night," he said to her, "See you tomorrow morning."  
Lindsay said goodbye to him, brought Jimbo to her apartment and watched, as he went into his sleeping basket, turned around in circles there and then he finally settled. The dog was quiet, he was sleeping now. But Lindsay... The kiss had triggered something in her. It felt like heart ache. She was aware that she longed for Connor. He was great in dealing with dogs and he was a very good kisser, too. She wondered if he even...? No, she could not think of this to the end. But… Then she thought of how it could be…  
She grabbed the key and got into her car.

Half an hour later, Connor bought on the way home a newspaper, he unlocked the door of his apartment. He could still hear how his neighbor complained loudly to her husband that a strange car parked illegally in her parking lot and he wondered whether the two could never be quiet by comparison. He switched on the light, put the newspaper down on the coffee table and turned around.  
He was almost scared to death, as he saw her lying on his bed in a black tight dress. At second sight, he noted how fantastic she looked.  
"Lindsay? What are you doing here? "He stood in the doorway to the bedroom, "And how did you get in?" The question was cleared up by itself when she lifted the spare keys to his apartment.  
She looked at him with fixed gaze and couldn´t get her eyes off him. It was almost like a lion was lying on the bed, who fixed the prey.  
"Lindsay, I'm asking what you want here," he repeated, and she stood up, walked up to him.  
"You," she said before she finished the final distance between them, threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
"No," he pushed her away and went back a step, "Lindsay, you should not do this."  
It seemed his refusal did not care her, quite the opposite. She turned around and went back to the bedroom, and when he could not see her anymore, he registered that she tossed the black dress she had worn carelessly on the floor. He had enough and wanted her to leave before she or he lost control. "It's enough, you should...", he was committed to the bedroom and saw how she went to bed and the blanket covered only the most necessary. He swallowed.  
"What should I do?" She asked, still fixing him, "Just one more kiss, then I go."  
"You don´t expect that I believe that."  
"You have to ... otherwise I'll stay here all night."  
Connor realized that he would not get rid of in a different way. So he decided to play her game. He came to her, remained standing by the bed and when she wanted to get up, he grabbed her wrists. He would pull her out of bed, give her the dress and put her in front of the door. But she had her own will. Connor did not manage to hold their wrists, but instead he pulled her into his arms and felt like she started to kiss him deeply.  
His fingers glided over the soft skin of her back and she came much closer. She opened the buttons of his shirt without interrupting the kiss. He did not know what he found more shocking: that she needed only a split of second to seduce him, or that he had given in so easily.  
"Lindsay, we should do nothing that you might regret tomorrow ..." he started a last try and drew a breath as her hands glided gently over his shoulders and he could feel her skin for the first time on his.  
"I am sure that I will not regret it."  
"Excellent," He pushed her on the bed and kissed her while she relaxed for him. Lindsay helped him take off his remaining clothes and she smiled as he came to her under the covers. She received him with a deep, passionate kiss. Her hands glided over his body and patted him on the most intimate places. He liked the way she moaned softly with desire for him and even biting tenderly his ear. He found the tender spot under her ear and she gasped as he kissed her there. Connor smiled triumphantly. A hoarse "Oh" escaped her and put her hands in his black hair, when she felt him. He moved slowly and for one second she thought still waters run deep, indeed.  
She smiled, relaxed and felt the fire between them and when she wrapped her legs around him, for both of them only counted the passion...

Next morning, Lindsay woke up alone in the big bed. The cooled air caressed her back and she lifted her head. The memories of last night returned.  
A noise behind her caught her attention. She held the blanket and turned around. Connor stood in the doorway to the bathroom and looked at her. Lindsay asked how long he had stood there and looked at her as she lay in his bed with bare back.  
"Hey," she said almost shyly a little. But there was no reason to be shy. She thought last night Connor had seen a little more than her back and she blushed.  
"Good morning. How ... uh ... Did you...", He took a deep breath. He was visibly upset, but why? He had spent last night with her. And it was one of the best nights ever. Just the thought of how she kissed him, how sweat ran on their bodies and how they moved in perfect harmony, let his blood boil. He feared that tonight he felt more in love with her than he already was.  
"Connor, I...", her voice sounded very calm, but also a little confused, "I do not know what came over me last night when I..."  
"No, do not try to excuse for it."  
"It is not usually my style to do that. I...", she noted that she lacked the words. But why? She searched desperately for answers.  
"It was a wonderful night," he lowered his voice and looked at her, "I want to repeat it with you."  
A smile crossed her face. She was believed to have misheard. Lindsay did not even need to ask him to come to her. Her smile was enough consent for him. Connor sat down beside her on the bed and Lindsay slipped to him.  
"Lindsay, I fear I've fallen in love with even more you last night..."  
"You fear?", She laughed, and stretched herself for him, "But I am also in love with you, Connor." She put her mouth on his, her hands long on his shoulders.  
He let himself sink back to the bed and still kissed her. He pushed the blanket aside and she groaned blissfully as she felt his hand on her body. The more disappointed she was when suddenly his phone rang. "Don´t go," she murmured.  
"I have to. Wait here", he smiled at her, stood up and answered the phone. The conversation was finished within two minutes and he came back to her. "We have to go," he said to her, "Something happened in the mobile lab and they don´t tell me on the phone what it is ... Anton told me I should call you, too."  
Suddenly, Lindsay recalled Jimbo and she did not even imagine what he could have done in the meantime alone in her apartment. She got dressed and said to Connor, she would look for Jimbo quickly, before they went to work. On his front door, she embraced him again and kissed him. "Cancel all your appointments this evening," she breathed, "Tonight, you belong me." The kiss she gave him, made him almost insane.  
"Go now," he said breathlessly, "Before I lose control again..."  
"Last night you enjoyed losing control," she smiled and raised her hand again in the stairwell to leave. Connor watched her go. She looked damn good in the black dress and he could hardly wait for the evening.

Still inspired by the last night Connor reached the mobile lab. He hoped that they would not see what had happened between him and Lindsay, but if it were so, he would certainly not be disappointed. Lindsay came just ten minutes later. Connor was wondering why Anton wanted to speak to him so badly, but Anton wanted to wait until the full team was assembled. Finally, they all were present.  
"We have a visit," said Anton and showed them a photo of a pretty young girl who was made a few minutes ago in passing, "She appeared suddenly in the middle of our laboratory. From one moment to the next and she wants to talk to you."  
"To me?", Asked Connor and Anton nodded.  
"Yes, she said we would not understand it."  
"Where is she now?" Connor could not imagine what this girl wants to talk with him, but they were already on their way in the room next door. A dark-haired girl with gray eyes was sitting on a stretcher. Claire had just studied her, but now she had left the room. "Hello, all together," said the girl.  
"The unbelievable thing was," said Anton, now a little quieter to Connor, "We hadn´t to introduce us. She knew everyone of us."  
"Who are you?", Connor wanted to know.  
"I am Charlotte. Charlotte Doyle." She looked at him and could almost see how it worked in Connors head. He thought about it and came to the conclusion that he neither knew someone with that name, nor that there was someone in his family, who named like her.  
"Sorry, that name tells me nothing," he admitted.  
"I know. I'm your daughter ..."  
Lindsay felt like thunderstruck. He had a daughter and he did not even need to tell her that! She was disappointed and angry at the same time. Lindsay ran out and Connor noticed it.  
"Lindsay, I have no ..." Connor started and followed her. The rest of the team stayed back in a little surprise. They wondered what that outburst of Lindsay meant.  
"Don´t Lie to me," Lindsay sounded desperate, "You look pretty similar. So explain to me... No, you don´t have to tell me anything! Just go!"  
"But..."  
"I will never see you again!"

She tried to get out of his way when they met during the working day and when they met by chance, Lindsay quickly walked away. When he tried to reach her by phone, she ignored him, or she pressed down his calls. Connor did not want to quarrel with her, because after all he had done nothing wrong. He wanted to speak to her, wanted to assure her that he had no daughter, so he waited on her doorsteps in the evening. He had already rung the bell, but the friendly old lady who lived a floor below, informed him she has been walking with the dog.  
And so Connor sat on the stairs and waited. Finally, Lindsay came back.  
Jimbo waved joyfully with the rod, when he saw him and he pulled hard on the leash. He obviously wanted to play with Connor.  
"Lindsay, I must talk to you," he sounded very seriously, and stood by the stairs.  
"I haven´t any time," she said firmly and the door to her house opened. A tall, blond man came out. "There you are, Harrison. Finally!", she exclaimed, beaming, as he reached the end of the stairs. The man seemed not to understand and he looked even more confused when she grabbed his arm. "Come on, we wanted to go out yet!"  
Harrison now understood even less. Lindsay pulled him away from Connor and remarked how he looked after them in horror. "What is this? I have no time to go out with you. I have to go to my yoga class. You know that."  
"Just play the game, Harrison. Act as if you were my boyfriend." They were fast moving on foot and Lindsay had to pull Jimbo away. He did not want to walk away from Connor.  
"Why should I do that?"  
"If he can have fun with other women, I can pretend that I have a lot of fun with other men... He has a sixteen year old daughter who showed up today."  
"Even if it´s true," said Harrison, "It´s already more than sixteen years ago. Don´t you think you should forgive him? Maybe he did not know he has a daughter."  
"Shut up, Harrison."  
When Connor was out of sight, she thanked Harrison and walked back to her home alone and was relieved that Connor had left. Frustrated, she sat on the bed. Jimbo was lying on the carpet in front of the TV and looked at her with wide eyes. He seemed to feel that she was not well. Lindsay started her laptop and logged on to the Dogs- website. An email from CDD was waiting for her in her mailbox.  
"I just wanted to know how you day was", he wrote her this morning at 07:35 a.m., "How's your dog?"  
Lindsay hated the question. She now had really other problems than Jimbo's well-being and found that the saying about men of the Navy: "A girl in every harbor" probably something seemed to be true. How else Connor would have a 16 year old daughter? No, she did not think about it. It was her not care.  
"He is doing very well," she wrote back, "He cannot complain". She clicked the Submit- button, and then she noticed in her message was quite a lot of anger. She wrote a new mail to CDD: "I'm sorry. I did not want to be grumpy! Of course I know it´s not your fault. I have a pretty tough day behind me: It turned out that the man I´m in love with has a daughter. The worst thing was he has kept that secret from me ... By the way the tip with dog swimming really helped: Jimbo has never been so exhausted. Thank you!"  
With that, she logged off.

Lindsay had expected an email form CDD in the next morning, but which was not so. She hoped CDD would have another wise idea, but he had not written until now.  
Jimbo was carrying his leash in his mouth and stood whimpering in front of her apartment door. He probably had to get out urgently. So Lindsay took him for a walk in the park.  
Meanwhile, Connor found it extremely odd that Charlotte should be his daughter. Seventeen years ago he had no relationship or affair. But the similarity was frightening.  
Connor was not interested to do something, but Charlotte literally forced him. She insisted that she wanted to see the park where her parents were going for a walk with her when she was a child and she always wanted to know, how beautiful these rose garden was. And Charlotte was not disappointed: the garden existed now.  
"Can we go now?" Connor asked without enthusiasm and heard a dog barking in the distance. He turned and saw Jimbo, who pressed ahead. He stopped in front of him and settled first by Connor then he welcomed Charlotte.  
Lindsay was horrified when she saw who Jimbo had run to. Now they also met in the park! Lindsay hated it!  
"Who are you?", Asked Charlotte and Jimbo looked at her excitedly. Internally Lindsay wished the dog to devil. Why had all family members of the Doyles such an effect on animals?  
"Come on, Jimbo. We have to go", she said flatly to the dog and wanted to move away with him by pulling its collar, but Jimbo did not agree.  
"Jimbo, come, let´s s play a little bit," Charlotte said, grabbed a baton and lured Jimbo away from Connor and Lindsay. He tore himself away from Lindsay and for a brief moment, her fingers ached.  
Connor took her hand in his, but she withdrew from the touch.  
"Lindsay, I…"  
"Be quiet, Connor! I don´t want to hear it! If you had no daughter, as you say, then explain to me who she is and what she wants from you", she was loud and Charlotte, who played with Jimbo, looked over to them. "I will never see you again," said Lindsay and tears came into her eyes. She passed Connor and ran away.  
"What happens to Jimbo?", asked Charlotte.  
"Keep him!", Lindsay turned around briefly and almost ran against a man. "Hey, watch out," he snapped. His bloodshot eyes stared at her with fatigue.  
"Watch yourself", Lindsay walked past the man. She did not see that he got something from his long, old-fashioned coat and lifted her up. Next she felt a burning feeling in her left side of the body and heard a strange bang. She fell to the ground and saw from the corner of her eye, like a large brown shadow ran away quickly.  
Charlotte watched as she lay on the ground and hurried to her. When she turned Lindsay back and when she saw the blood on her own hands, she knew what had happened.  
"Dad?... Dad?", She cried and Connor came to her. Charlotte was shocked.  
"She´s got shot!", She wailed in despair, Lindsay was in her left arm and Connor knelt beside her. He tried to keep Lindsay awake, but she lost consciousness and it was almost infinite, until the ambulance came. They put Lindsay on a stretcher. "In which hospital will you bring her?", Asked Connor.  
"Saint John", answered one of the paramedics.  
"We´ll come with her!"  
Charlotte immediately got up and reached for Jimbo's leash and he sprinted with him to the car.  
"But Sir! The dog cannot ride with us!"  
"Put him on the passenger seat!" Suggested Connor and it was then: While Connor and Charlotte held Lindsay's hand worried, Jimbo was sitting on the passenger seat and they could hear him barking when the ambulance passed to another dog. Once in hospital, the ambulance drivers tied the big brown dog to a railing in front of the garage, while another paramedic had already been introduced to Lindsay. She needed surgery and Connor and Charlotte had to wait in the Family Room. After an hour a doctor came. "I'm sorry," he said, and Charlotte gasped, "She has lost much blood, but we have no more blood. Right now, we don´t know, if we can help her."  
"What kind of blood type do you need?"  
"She has blood type AB negative."  
"I have the same blood type," said Charlotte, getting up.  
"I'm sorry. Without the consent of your parents you are not allowed to give blood."  
"But ...! I know they would agree. Please", she turned to Connor, "Please, Dad!"  
Connor nodded wordlessly and saw, as Charlotte went along with the doctor. He remained alone in the waiting area and sat back on his chair. He had no idea what to do if Lindsay would not survive this. He never could tell her that he loved her and... But would she want to hear all that? After all, she thought the girl who had emerged in the mobile lab was his daughter. But he knew with great certainty this was impossible.  
After another hour a nurse came to him and told him Charlotte is resting at the moment. He asked how Lindsay was, but the nurse did not know it.  
A bit exhausted, he went on his way to Charlotte. She lay in a hospital bed, recovering from their blood donate.  
"Hi Dad," she said.  
"Hey Charlotte. Listen to me: You're a very nice girl, but I do not think you're my daughter. This is completely impossible! Sixteen years ago ..."  
"No, not sixteen years ago," she interrupted, "We currently have 1996, right? I was born in 1998, so in the future. Now you ask yourself how do I get here and what am I doing here. Well, I will answer you: We were in Egypt ... You, Mom and I ... You have studied this strange bow and I was a bit too close. My dad told me a thousand times, I should be careful and stay away from such a mystical burial grounds, but ... Well, now I'm here ... and probably this stone arch with the many Egyptian symbols was a kind of space and time portal. Maybe Mom and Dad miss me and they are very worried about me ... Look at my passport, if you do not believe me", with these words Charlotte pointed at her jacket and went to sleep finally. Connor went to her jacket and pulled out a small purse. In her passport was 1998 as year of birth and her name was truly Charlotte Doyle. She came from the future. The fact that she had landed here, was a great chance, Connor thought. But without her the doctors would never have blood for Lindsay.  
Charlotte was allowed to sleep for a while, so he went out and he met the doctor who had operated on Lindsay. "How is she?", he asked.  
"She is asleep now," he explained to Connor, "I cannot tell you, if she will survive. We have to wait for the next 24 hours. Go home and get some sleep for a while."  
Connor nodded, but he had no intention of going home. He stayed until the evening and visited Lindsay in the ICU. She was still asleep and was ventilated. Connor hated to feel so helpless. He would have liked to do something for her, but what? He could not bear to see her in this state and so he left. On the way to the exit of the ICU, he passed a sister station.  
Connor listened as two nurses talked: "We have to order new canning of AB negative from the blood bank again," said a nurse, "Miss Donner could be dead if there would not be the girl with the same blood type."  
The second nurse looked confused on her files. "Do you really think that was a coincidence? Only 1% of the population in this country has AB negative... The chances are higher that they are related."  
His heart stopped. Was that possible? He had noticed he never asked Charlotte, who was her mother and he found that it was now time to do so. He went back to her.  
"Hi," Charlotte said wearily.  
"Hi," Connor took on a chair beside her bed, "Did you know that AB negative is a very rare blood type?" Asked Connor and Charlotte took a deep breath.  
"Yes," she admitted.  
"Answer one question: Is she your mother?" He had asked the question, he already had jumped up from his chair and went aimlessly through the room.  
"Yes... But she was never shot. If she does not survive... Then I´ll release and the future will never happen…"  
Connor only heard how Charlotte confirmed, Lindsay was her mother. He turned away from her and looked out of the window. A strange feeling came over him and he could not determine what it was. Then he knew: he was glad that she was the mother of his children and he couldn´t think of someone better for it.  
"...She must do it," Charlotte lifted her head wearily, "Hey, are you listening to me?" She found that Connor was in his thoughts somewhere else. "Oh man," said Charlotte.  
"What?" He turned half to her.  
"You love her very much, eh?"  
Connor started. Was it so obvious? Even Charlotte had noticed.  
"Why are you still here? You should be with her."  
"Really?"  
'Yes, go, sure. I will not run away." Charlotte noted with a smile on her face as he walked through the door and then to Lindsay's room.

She breathed and for a moment she felt as if a large, heavy stone was lying at her. Her lungs ached and she felt something disabled their nasal breathing. Then she felt the soft bed under her, above her a warm blanket. On her right hand was somewhat heavy, as she emerged from the darkness. She tried to free the hand of its burden and she coughed.  
"Lindsay?" She heard her name and looked in the direction from which the voice came. Someone patted her cheek. She had recognized the voice immediately.  
"Lindsay, you're awake. How are you?"  
"Connor?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"What happened?"  
"You have been shot and have lost quite a lot of blood. Charlotte could give you blood. I have just spoken with the police: they already caught the man who shot you and it turned out that he was drugged..."  
She sat up shocked and Connor sat down beside her on the bed to prevent her from rising. "Charlotte?"  
"Yes, she has the same blood type. It is ... Lindsay, she is our daughter."  
"What?"  
"Um, in the future. It's hard to explain. And I think I must confess that I should never ... I should not have stopped to tell you that I…."  
"Charlotte is my ... our ..." She was still confused, but relieved at the same time.  
"Yes," he nodded and she put her arms around him. Lindsay realized she had to apologize at Charlotte. This antipathy, which she had developed for the girl was in fact completely wrong, but Lindsay did not know that she was her daughter. She looked much more like Connor...  
"Does that mean we are talking to each other again?", he wanted to know.  
"Much more if you want," she kissed him lightly and was very happy when he kissed her back, "Could you please say it again?"  
"What? ... Oh, I understand... I love you, Lindsay."  
"I love you too ... very much." Still in his arms, she closed her eyes and wanted to kiss him one more time, when suddenly the night nurse coughed behind them. "Mr. Doyle, you're still here?", she said, "You should go home, now. Miss Donner still needs rest."  
He freed himself from her, held her hand as long as possible and told her he would come back tomorrow. Lindsay stayed lying in her bed luckily.

Connor came to visit her every day for two weeks until she was discharged from hospital. He and Charlotte cared for Jimbo and Connor cared for that she was fine here in hospital. Lindsay was pleased he strove for her affection. Then Connor got her off from hospital. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining.  
"I need to talk to Charlotte," she said seriously, as he opened the door of his car for her.  
"She wants to go back home. She says this space and time portal would help her to return home and she must go to Egypt."  
Lindsay nodded understandingly. "Then let´s go to her."  
They drove together to the airport, where Charlotte had already cast her pocket. Charlotte smiled as she saw her future parents. "Hey, you two," she said.  
"Hey, Charlotte," Connor was now in good mood, for which Lindsay helped a lot. He held her hand and threw again and again loving glances to her. Charlotte was satisfied that their parents had gathered.  
As the Flight to Egypt was proclaimed, Connor said goodbye to Charlotte, then Lindsay embraced the girl. "I'm sorry," Lindsay said to her, "I did not know you're my daughter," she turned to Connor, "You look much more like him than me ..."  
"Yes, I know: The dark hair, gray eyes ... But I got the smile from you, Dad says ... At least in the future."  
"Last call to go for flight 19-32 to Cairo, Egypt," it echoed from the speakers and Charlotte had to go. She wished them all the best and waved to them until they could no longer see each other.  
"Let´s go," Connor suggested softly and took her hand. He took her home and Lindsay asked if he wanted a coffee. He agreed and they drove together in the elevator to the eighth floor. They had barely got out, when they met Harrison. "Hi Lindsay," he said.  
"Hi Harrison. Are you going to gym?"  
"No, Greg has invited me to dinner and before that I want to go shopping." Harrison got into the elevator and the door closed.  
"Is this your ...", began Connor.  
"My neighbor. Today, he will meet his life partner."  
A smile flitted across Connor's face. So she had no one other. Delighted, he lifted her up when she had closed her apartment door. The coffee had suddenly become uninteresting. Connor kissed her tenderly and pressed her to him.  
She sighed as she pushed a hand under his shirt and he sat her on the table, without breaking the kiss. She got braver and kissed him passionately while her hands slid over his skin. His reaction was instantaneous and Lindsay smiled. "Not here," she whispered.  
A pleasant ringing sound escaped when he picked her up and carried her into bedroom and put her down on the bed. "Do you really want to do this?", She asked him as he threw away his shirt carelessly.  
"Of course," he grinned, "How else should we have a baby?"  
"Charlotte said she is born in 1998."  
"Yes, but we first have to practice a bit, don´t you think?" Connor thought she was wearing too much clothing, so he took off her T-shirt. His eyes fell on the patch, which stuck to her left side. Carefully, he brushed a finger across the patch. For a moment he thought back of the time in the hospital and how helpless he felt when he could not do anything for her. Connor had thought he would lose her. That he was now with her, kissed her, seduced her, it all was a miracle for him. He would not admit that they would ever be parted again.  
His hands wrapped around her waist, he held her close and kissed her deeply.  
"Connor, are you sure ...?"  
"Honey, do not try to dissuade me to do this," he grinned. Connor promised her this night would be even better and more wonderful than the night they had spent together before. And he kept his promise ...

The next morning they woke up at the same time and they stayed a while longer in bed to enjoy being with each other. Finally, they got up and made breakfast. It was a warm, sunny day, but Lindsay did not want to eat outside. She would rather stay at home and enjoyed breakfast with him in bed. She had just finished toast, as arms put around her. Connor whispered in her ear how much he loved her, but then he turned her around and took her in his arms. "Lindsay, there's something I need to know."  
"What?"  
"Are you Flower Dream?"  
She looked shocked at him. "And you ...?"  
"Yes." He nodded.  
"How long do you know that?"  
"Since that mail in which you would like to thank for the dog swimming tip. Here you said the name of your dog and I knew it was you."  
"So why did you not write back?"  
"It seemed wrong to do that. After all, you don´t wanted to see me again."  
"Oh, Connor" she embraced him for a kiss, then she asked him if he was ready to have breakfast with her. They only would need to carry the tray into the bedroom.  
"I won´t reject the offer", Connor said, then lifted her up and put her down at the table and his hands found their way under her dress almost automatically. "Connor, you never get enough," she whispered close to his mouth.  
"I will never get enough of you," he said, and continued his kiss. When he reached her underwear and tried to undress her, there was a knock at the door. "Who is that?", He asked a little bit annoyed.  
Another knock on the door.  
"Lindsay? ... Come on, I know you're home. Your car is in front of the house!"  
Lindsay broke the kiss and jumped off the table. "It´s my sister," she said to him, "I have completely forgotten she picks up Jimbo again today." Then she smiled at him. "Remember, what you wanted to do." She answered the door, while Connor got a cup of coffee.  
"Hello sister. What is wrong with you? You look so happy", said Linda as she walked by to Lindsay and Jimbo welcomed her. Then she saw Connor in the kitchen. "Who is that?"  
"Keep your hands off."  
"Do not worry. I met someone on holiday. His name is Tony, he is a painter. And now, tell me who that is!"  
"This is Connor."  
"Did you both ...?"  
"That's none of your business."  
"So you have!" With a grin on her face, Linda was on the way to the door in Jimbo's accompaniment. "I wish you both a nice day," she called out to Connor and Lindsay, who stood at the door and looking after them long.  
"I´ll miss him," Connor said softly to her, "Without him all this would not have happened."  
"Yes, I would not been shot for example."  
He held her hand as she was about to go into the kitchen. Connor pulled her into his arms, lifted her up and kissed her. "I did not mean this: Without Jimbo our first kiss wouldn´t have happened, our first night and you had never reacted so jealous, as Charlotte showed up. Certainly it would not even interest you Charlotte is my… excuse me… our daughter. …You´re so cute when you´re jealous…"  
"What about breakfast?", Asked Lindsay to come to a different topic. Her knees were soft and she was glad Connor held her. Otherwise, she would melt in his arms.  
"In bed, as far as I know."  
"Then let's go. We have to catch up a lot..."

Fin


End file.
